


Despair [oh no]

by SystemBlaox



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, slender man is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemBlaox/pseuds/SystemBlaox
Summary: Basically u go in a forest, and Slender finds you and "tentacle r@pes u"So sorry istg aksjksksks
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Despair [oh no]

"Y/n didn't know where to go anymore, she just wanted to get out. It had only been a pair of minutes since she woke up in the middle of a forest, with barely any clothes left on. She was cold, and her tears were flowing down her cheeks, ruining her already smudged mascara. She slowly got up, praying to the Gods for a safe way out of this nightmare. As she started heading North, following what little she remembered from geography class, she could feel the atmosphere becoming slowly but surely darker and more oppressive. She could barely breath, afraid that every little sound would disturb whatever lived in those woods. She leaned against a tree, catching her breath after half an hour of walking, it seemed like there was still a long way to go....

Before she could step forward, a strange sensation pervaded her body, starting from her leg. It was... slimy, of what you would describe as the fabric of nightmare for how terrifying it felt on human skin. Y/n could only slowly turn her head, shaking in fear, wishing with all her might, that whatever touched and was holding onto her would just be a sensory hallucination. As she laid her eyes upon the creature, she immediately stopped believing in the validity of wishes, for they wouldn't help her in this situation either way.  
The "monster" stood at least 3 meters tall, towering over y/n. Its face was a blank slate, on which no emotion was recognisable, and its body, lanky and just as pale, was covered with an elegant suit. If y/n didn't know better, she would have for sure though that it was a mannequin.... but mannequins aren't supposed to move. As she lowered her gaze slowly, hoping for time to freeze, she saw what was holding her leg... a tentacle. It was black, long ...and slimy, so much so that her foot was already drenched in the lurid substance that the tentacle oozed.  
It started slowly slithering upwards, making its way towards her already torn skirt.  
Y/n started panicking, she could not end up like this!   
She didn't want to...   
she...   
she was really tired of running? A sleepy daze started washing over her, inebriating her senses, fulfilling its role of distracting her from what was happening around her.   
In this state of semi- awakeness, she could barely make out what was happening, and all of her body was screaming at her not to do such a thing. So she listened.   
As her muscles relaxed and the adrenaline in her body slowly dissipated, ....  
As the tentacles started fondling with her breasts, causing her nipples to perk up, other ones were exploring her lower region, slowly making their way to her crotch, which was already wet because of the black ooze. They started slowly caressing her folds, trying to find that one place that would make her go crazy with pleasure.. it didn't take long to do so. 

As the first tentacle started rubbing her clitoris, y/n was already lost in pleasure, eyes rolling back in her head, and not able to form a coherent thought anymore. The tentacles massaging her breasts soon become rougher, fondling with her nipples to the point where they became hypersensitive to the slightest of breezes from the deep of the forest. The monster seemed to have gotten annoyed with the sound of her continued moans, that she couldn't even hope to control, to the point where another tentacle made its way to her mouth, filling it up. It almost choked her, but y/n managed to deep throat it, feeling  
on the verge of loosing her senses. 

The tentacles near her crotch slowly made their way to her holes, deliciously filling her up to the brim, and if that wasn't enough, they started enlarging inside of her, almost making her pass out from the pain even with the drug continuously being forced into her body. Other tentacles came up from the sides, just as she thought that maybe this agony had ended. They lifted her higher up from the ground, holding her legs apart, as if it would help the other tentacles fit inside.   
Or at least that is what she thought. 

The tentacles holding her up slowly started making her bounce up and down on the other two, all while keeping her head in a position too see everything that was going on. Her pussy was so tight, that it was being stretched beyond measure, to the point that blood slowly started trickling down her thighs. 

The tentacles increased their pace, making her breasts bounce with the rest of her body, nipples still being stimulated by the other ones. It was becoming way too much for y/n, when suddenly, she felt the tentacles in her pussy getting warmer and warmer and becoming bigger. 

She knew what was coming. 

As the drugs subsided for a second, she looked at the blank slate that was the monster's face, eyes brimming with tears, face contorted with pain, in the hope of stopping it from continuing.

Unsuccessful attempt of course. 

The tentacles only got bigger before releasing inside of her, filling her up the brim, before letting her fall to the ground, used and on the brink of death.

She woke up hours later, still on the dirty ground of the forest, still with the monsters cum coming out of all her holes, making her want to puke. Dry bloom stained her thighs and was little was left of her clothing. 

She started running, trying to find an exit to this hell. She ran for an hour, her legs barely moving towards the end, until she reached her destination.   
She almost fainted there and then, but managed to get to the hospital without doing so.

The second she got inside she was taken to an emergency room because of the amount of blood that she lost. After her condition was stabilised, the staff made her take a pregnancy test, to ascertain if an abortion was needed.

The test came back positive, and an abortion was executed....  
Not that it did anything.

The eggs that the monster had filled her womb with weren't killed with anything that the doctors tried out, to the point where it was simply deemed as an abnormality and y/n was sent home, with the DNA tests not revealing anything.   
Maybe, if the staff looked more carefully, they would have noticed that something was amiss. 

Four days later, a body was found on the verge of the woods, with a slit throat and a bisturi next to it. 

That day, another woman came to the hospital." 

IM SO SORRY FOR THIS, IT STARTED OF AS A JOKE AND WENT TOO FAR HOPE U DONT HATE IT SINCE ITS MY FIRST EVER FIC :||||||

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you dont hate me :_)


End file.
